


Be My Beloved

by vigilantvirgil



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anxiety, Blood, Character doesn't actually die, Crying, Guns, Happy happy sappy ending, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, but it'll probably still make you cry, oops I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 10:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16094039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vigilantvirgil/pseuds/vigilantvirgil
Summary: Patton has been planning on the perfect day to pop the question to his three year boyfriend Virgil. The day is finally here.





	Be My Beloved

Patton had gone over what he was gonna say for so long now. He had repeated it to himself in rhythm while at work at his boring office job, stocking files and creating a song out of the words of love he planned to tell Virgil.

Ever since the two of them met three years before by accident at the grocery store, they'd been inseparable. Patton had been minding his own business, shopping in the soda aisle when a large display suddenly began to tumble towards him. In an instant, he was grabbed on the hand by a worker and pulled to safety. However he was pulled with such force, he lost his balance and toppled onto the kind person, causing them to lose their balance. They fell to the ground like a romantic comedy movie and both began profusely apologizing. 

Patton remembered when his baby blue eyes met Virgil's caramel brown eyes and it seemed like his world just stopped. The spark seemed missing from them but Patton was lost in the wonder of the pain in Virgil's eyes. Why did Virgil seem so lost? Patton resolved he wanted to help him.

"Are you okay?" Virgil had asked, standing up and extending his hand down to Patton. 

Nodding and accepting the help, Patton rose to his feet. Virgil was nearly a whole head and a half taller than him but seemed so much... smaller in comparison. Virgil was lanky. Bony. He looked like he needed a nice steak dinner... you know if he liked steak of course. 

"Yes thank you I'm sorry-" Patton turned to see the now horrible soda mess all over the floor, surprised to see nothing on his shirt. It was in that moment he realized Virgil had even pulled his cart away from being smashed too. "-I didn't even notice it falling."

Virgil scratched his head. "This isn't the first time this has happened. Our vendors are stupid and don't know how to stock their own product properly..." He sighed heavily before speaking into the radio microphone attached to his shirt. "Hey front end can you page the custodian to the soda aisle?" Within seconds a woman's voice came over the store's intercom, granting Virgil's request. "I'm really sorry about this. Did you want to fill out a complaint form?" Judging his tone, it seemed Virgil was used to people complaining.

Patton shook his hands and his head together. "No no it's okay! I didn't get anything on me and I'm fine! I mean even if I did it wouldn't have been a big deal," Patton trailed off when he noticed a slight smirk on Virgil's lips. It quickly disappeared when the custodian rounded the corner with the mop and bucket. "Um, I'll let you go..."

"Yeah-- have a good day." Virgil responded.

As Patton walked away, pushing his cart, he couldn't help but want to speak to Virgil again. It wasn't until he was out in his car loading his purchases that it dawned on him.

"I didn't even tell him my name!!" Patton wailed in the privacy of his own car. He sighed in frustration, turning the ignition on. In that moment Patton planned to come back the next day to talk to Virgil again. 

And he did. For nearly a month straight, Patton went back to that small corner grocery store to see the cute dark haired sales clerk. Virgil had begun to smile more and Patton was so happy that he seemed genuinely happy to see him. 

One day, two months after they met, Patton arrived at the store just in time to see Virgil clocking out. 

"Hey, V!" Patton called, rushing over to the corner counter. 

Virgil turned and smirked a bit, causing Patton's heart to pitter patter. "Hey Pat. Perfect timing. Wanna come sit with me?" Virgil thumbed towards a back door and Patton nodded. 

The two walked in silence through the back storage area before going outside. The building shaded the back area well. It was still summertime and the shade was a welcome cool down. 

"So-- um," Virgil started as the two took a seat on opposite sides of a picnic table. "Why do you... come see me so often?"

Patton looked up at Virgil's face and thought he saw a blush spread across his cheeks. Just the mere thought caused Patton's face to get hot.

"Oh! Well umm-- it's very simple you see..." Patton trailed off. He cleared his throat. Time to be honest. "You did keep me from getting hurt and you seemed like a nice person and I moved to this city only about a month ago so I don't know anyone and that's pretty much why." Patton smiled and Virgil made eye contact with him. "Do you not want me to--?"

"No no it's not that." Virgil said instantaneously. He fidgeted with his cell phone in his  
hand, staring at it. "I... I just don't want you to-- to um..." Virgil closed his eyes. "I don't want you to get the wrong idea!"

Patton blinked. _Oh god is it obvious I find him attractive? I mean I do but is he not gay? Of course he wouldn't be gay, Patton. Come on. What's the likelihood your would be savior would be gay?_

"Oh shit that came out wrong I'm so sorry." Virgil interjected, interrupting Patton's thoughts. Virgil dropped his phone pushing his hands into his eyes. "I appreciate the friendship, I do. It's just..." he dropped his hands and stared right into Patton's eyes. 

Patton's heart sank at the look Virgil gave him. He seemed so far away in that instant. So sad. Broken. Empty. 

"Pat, if you have a crush on me, I can't... be in a relationship." Virgil finally said, breaking the silence. 

"Can't be?" Patton questioned. While Patton felt his disappointment sinking in, his curiosity was also piqued. "What do you mean by that?"

Virgil barked out a dry laugh, pulling his jacket hoodie over his head. "To put it simply, I'm asexual. I'm sex repulsed and I'm not the biggest fan of touch in general either." Virgil crossed his arms. "You deserve better."

"Virgil..." Patton started before the boy in question stood up abruptly, beginning to walk away. "Hey, wait a second!"

"I'm sorry." Patton heard Virgil murmur those two simple words before entering the store's back door, slamming shut instantly. 

-

That evening after Patton got home, he was so distracted by Virgil's tone and attitude towards his own sexuality that Patton realized something important.

He did have a crush on Virgil but it had nothing to do with physical appearance. Sure, Virgil was an attractive man, but Patton liked the more important stuff: his personality, his jokes and puns, and the way his eyes glowed when his smile actually reached them. It was rare but Patton absolutely loved those moments.

The next day Patton went back to the corner grocery store. Virgil was on a register when Patton walked in and he managed to sneak in Virgil's line without being noticed. Upon walking up, Virgil didn't even look up and just started scanning the few items Patton had grabbed as a distraction. 

"Anything else?" Virgil asked, dryly.

"Yes, I'd like your number please." Patton said slyly. 

Virgil's head jerked up. The twinkle in his eye was back. "Pat? What, why did you come back?" The twinkle disappeared. "I thought I made it clear--"

"Oh yeah you did, but uhhhhh you forgot the part where I'm not bothered by what you said." Patton explained. He laid down a piece of folded paper in front of Virgil. "Virgil Sanders, I, Patton Foster, would like to take you on a date." He grinned as Virgil looked back up at him. "You get off in a hour, right?" Virgil nodded. "Good! Meet me at the restaurant on that paper and be hungry! It's a buffet!" Patton winked, excusing himself from the store. 

And that was what it took. Patton and Virgil had eaten dinner that night and by the next morning, they were officially dating. 

Patton respected Virgil's space and privacy. He loved him enough to do that. It was easy. Virgil never really said much in terms of endearment but he did have one tell thing he liked to do.

Without any notice, Virgil would sometimes tap Patton with his fingers. Three fingers in a rhythm beat. Patton later realized Virgil did this any time Patton told Virgil he loved him. It didn't take Patton too long to realize it was how Virgil said 'I love you' back. 

After about a month, Virgil asked Patton to move in with him. Patton was overjoyed and instantly said yes. The move was easy since Patton hadn't brought much with him when he moved to the city. He had been staying at Virgil's apartment a lot anyways so it pretty much felt like home. Virgil had one animal, a beautiful black cat named Emi. Emi was a big puffball and loved Virgil so much, always in the same room as him or on his lap. Patton remembered the first time he met Emi. The black cat had walked up to him and immediately began purring and stretched up the side of his leg to be held. The look on Virgil's face had been priceless.

"She hardly ever takes to anyone. That's cool." Virgil had said. "Wait, your eyes are watering! Patton, did you not take your allergy medicine?!"

Patton sniffed, feeling his throat get scratchy. "Worth ittttt..." Emi jumped out of Patton's arms as the boy collapsed onto the couch, Virgil rushing over with Patton's medicine in hand. 

-

Patton laughed at his memories as he continued the monotonous duty of cleaning the dishes. That specific memory had happened nearly 2 and a half years ago. 

"Geez, time flies when you're happy." Patton said to himself, rinsing off the last of the dishes. Suddenly he felt a furry friend rub up against his leg. "Oh hey Emi." Patton glanced at the clock, noting the time: 9:30pm. "Emi, you know the time better than I do sometimes." Patton dried his hands off then reached into the cabinet for a can of wet cat food. “Your papa will be home soon. I can't wait to see him.” Emi meowed in response and Patton giggled. 

He emptied the can onto a small plate and walked over to the corner where Emi's placemat was. "Okay Emi you have to sit," Patton asked. The kitty rubbed up against his leg one last time and then sat as asked. "Now speak!" Patton grinned as Emi meowed happily up at him. "Good girl." Patton praised, placing the food on the floor and petting Emi on the head softly as she began to eat. 

He left the kitchen, sitting down at the couch in the living room and pulling out his cell phone. Tomorrow was the big day. December 17th. Virgil's birthday and the day Patton planned on asking Virgil to marry him. He had rented out a spot at their favorite dinner place, called ahead so they would have privacy, and had picked up the ring two days ago. Patton felt his hands begin to shake. He shook them more violently to try and shake out the jitters. He could do this. Virgil meant so very much to him. He was his best friend, his confidant, his... everything. Patton yawned, trying to wipe the sleep out of his eyes. Being awake since 6:30am, working all day, calling the restaurant to make sure they had everything planned perfectly, and now making sure all the chores were done. He was exhausted, but it would all be worth it tomorrow.

Patton heard jingling keys and turn towards the door as Virgil came inside, shutting the door quickly. 

"Holy shit it's cold out there." Virgil said under his breath, kicking off his shoes.

"Hey there angel." Patton said warmly, leaning over the back of the couch. He smiled. 

Virgil cocked a half smile. "Hey, Patty. How was your day?" He pulled his puffy jacket off, hanging it up on a nearby coat stand, and walked over to Patton, taking a seat next to him. 

"It was good. Great actually! I'm excited for tomorrow." Patton answered. 

Virgil collapsed onto the couch, leaning his head back. Patton motioned to Virgil about wanting to cuddle and Virgil nodded. Patton couldn't help the giggle that passed his lips when Virgil agreed. He tucked himself into Virgil's side as Virgil wrapped his arm around Patton's shoulder. 

"I love you Virgil." Patton murmured. Virgil didn't vocally respond but Patton felt three taps on his head. "Did you have a good day?” He asked.

“Yeah it wasn't too bad. It was pretty slow so we got through freight quickly enough.” Virgil explained, running his hand through Patton's hair. Patton cuddled even closer into Virgil and the boy couldn't help but smile down at his boyfriend. “I see you did all the chores too...” Patton's eyes were closed and his breathing had slowed down a bit. “Sleepy, my heart?” Virgil asked, brushing Patton's dirty blonde hair out of his eyes.

“Mhmhmm...” Patton whispered, his voice thick with sleep.

Virgil laughed under his breath, before turning Patton in a way that the boy was now laying basically in his lap, Patton's head now resting on Virgil's chest. “You want to go to bed?”

“Please...” Patton begged, grabbing Virgil's hoodie. “Can-- Can we cuddle?” To answer his boyfriend, Virgil lifted Patton bridal style from the couch, startling Patton awake. He made movement to get out of Virgil's arms, knowing he wasn't where he was supposed to be.

“Pat, stop, it's okay. I'm carrying you because I want to. You worked so hard today.” Virgil spoke soft into Patton's ear and the boy immediately relaxed back onto Virgil's chest. “Let me take care of you this time.” 

Patton nodded. “I love you, Virgil.”

“I know.” Virgil responded, kissing Patton's forehead a quick three times. Virgil walked into their shared bedroom, laying Patton on the bed. Patton whined when Virgil let go. “Shhh, Patty. I'll be right back.” Virgil went to the restroom to quickly take his medicine. When he came back, Patton had undressed himself to just his boxers, but was still laying on top of the comforter. Virgil stifled a laugh as he also undressed, crawling under the blankets afterwards. Virgil fluffed his pillow and saw Patton curled up into himself, shivering. “Come here you silly.” Virgil whispered, pulling Patton to his side. 

The two cuddled together in the fairy lights filled room as Emi came in, jumping onto the bed, joining her papas in a warm, wintertime cuddle.

-

Patton awoke the next morning, cuddled into Virgil's sleeping form. He stretched slightly, brushing his fingertips against Virgil's face. 

“Happy birthday, Virgil.” Patton said happily, cooing towards the birthday boy.

“Let me sleep... its my birthday.” Virgil murmured, grabbing a pillow and covering his face. 

“Nooooooooo...” Patton said, pulling the pillow off his lover's face. 

Virgil whined a bit but sighed, opening his eyes and stretching his arms high before collapsing to the bed. “So... what do you have planned today?”

Patton giggled before rolling out of bed. “I'm gonna make you breakfast and then for lunch you pick where you want to go and then dinner is at The Marble.”

“The Marble?! Patton, that place is super expensive. We should go some place else.” Virgil trailed off, his eyes wide with panic.

“No, no.” Patton assured. “I've saved up for this. It's okay. Besides, I have a reservation. It would be rude to cancel.” He winked.

Virgil smiled at Patton, patting his hand. Three times. “Alright, alright. Thank you.”

After a few minutes, Patton was able to get Virgil out of bed and the two made breakfast together, just enjoying each other's company. The times they were able to get off work on the same day were very few and far between. Especially since Patton worked mornings and Virgil mostly worked afternoon and evenings. Cooking Virgil's favorite breakfast took no time at all and the day passed quickly yet Patton couldn't believe how much he felt like he was on a cloud. The ring was hidden in his pocket and yet he wasn't worried at all. Maybe he had finally come to terms with everything? No matter what the reason, Patton was so happy. The two went shopping together at the mall before eating at Virgil's favorite pizza place in the mall for lunch.

Patton and Virgil decided to walk around the large city park, getting some fresh air and exercise. 

“Have you had a good birthday so far?” Patton asked as they slow walked through a forest area, holding hands loosely. 

“Yeah, Pat. It's been great.” Virgil said honestly, squeezing Patton's fingers. Three times.

“I love you too, Virgil.” Patton whispered. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, checking the time. 7:15pm. Their reservation was soon. “Are you ready to go? I know I'm craving some of their amazing mozzarella sticks.” 

Virgil nodded and the two of them continued their walk out of the forest trail of the park, the city sounds flowing back into their ears. Even though it was winter, the temperature was not too cold and the wind was slow enough to not be so frustrating while walking through the downtown area between the tall buildings. Patton was cuddled into Virgil's side as they walked to stay out of the way of the bustling people walking by them. There were so many people downtown. Patton had never seen it so busy. He brushed it to the back of his mind. It was probably just because Christmas was just over a week away. After waiting for a stoplight to change, Virgil and Patton crossed the street to the popular corner restaurant, The Marble. Lots of people stood outside, holding restaurant pagers in their hand, waiting to be set. Patton took the lead, pulling Virgil through the crowd, holding onto Virgil's fingers tightly. He walked up to the host's stand, giving his last name to the worker standing there. She smiled, knowing why the reservation was made, making eye contact with Patton and winking. Her name tag read “Christina”. 

“Right this way, gentlemen.” Christina said, grabbing a few menus and utensils. She motioned for them to follow. 

Zigzagging through the very busy restaurant, the host eventually brought them to a corner room with a door. The table inside the private room was adorned with beautiful lavender flowers, purple balloons tied to one chair, and streamers around the windows on the far wall.

Patton turned to see the surprised look on Virgil's face. “What do you think?” He said expectantly.

Virgil smiled, messing Patton's hair with his free hand. “I love it, Patty.. thank you.”

He tapped Patton's head three times with his finger which made Patton's heart soar. Patton had been worried about it being too extravagant but with the look on Virgil's face, the look of wander and excitement... it made all the planning worth it.

The two took their seats, looking at the menus. Their server came by, taking their drink and appetizer orders. Virgil began to talk to Patton about a possible promotion at work and Patton brought up how one of his frustrating coworkers finally put in their two week notice. The time passed by so fast Patton nearly forgot about the ring in his pocket. He glanced at his cell phone to see the time. Just approaching 10pm. It was time. He turned to look at their server, who was in the corner working on something. He nodded at them and they smiled, lowering the lights in the room and stepped out.

Virgil looked up at the lights. “What's going on?”

Patton stood up, pulling his chair over next to Virgil. Soft music began to play in the room as Patton sat down. He gestured to Virgil to turn towards him and his boyfriend did so. Patton moved to take Virgil's hands and waited for Virgil to close the gap. Their fingers interlaced and Patton felt his heart speed up. He stared at Virgil's dark eyes, searching them for the answer he wanted to hear. All he saw was confusion, of course. Patton had to open his mouth and speak the words he had practiced in overtime at work. Why couldn't he remember anything? Patton shook his head. It didn't matter. He knew what was important. Time to just... spill it. 

“Virgil, I just-- I've had this planned for so long and I've practiced what to say for so long but, in the moment here, I've forgotten everything.” Patton said airily, with a giggle in his voice. “I planned this day as a celebration of you... and how much I love you. You're my rock when I'm upset, my best friend, the person who laughs at all my puns despite how not funny most of them are...” Patton felt the tears growing in his eyes but it didn't matter. “You are everything to me, Virgil, and I want everyone else to know...” Patton reached into his pocket, getting down on one knee. “Virgil Sanders, will you do me the honor of marrying me?”

Patton felt his hands shaking, staring up at Virgil, trying to figure out what was going through Virgil's mind. His eyes were moving back and forth from the ring to Patton's eyes.

“Oh my god Patton... I...” Virgil barely spoke before his hand went up to his mouth, covering the sobs that began to spill. Two tears rolled down his face as he barely touched Patton's hand holding the ring. “Yes, yes, my god.. yes.” Virgil stammered. Patton gasped happily, taking the ring out of the box and placing it on his finger. Virgil collapsed into Patton's arms, hugging him tightly. “Thank you Patton.. thank you...”

Patton felt Virgil tapping his back in the three tap rhythm over and over again, which caused Patton to start crying even harder. Happiness just bubbled up in Patton's chest. It was over. He did it. Virgil agreed to marry him! Virgil pulled away, kissing Patton's forehead softly, causing Patton's heart to flutter even more.

“Is this okay?” Patton asked, reaching up to hold Virgil's face. 

“Yeah... yes.” Virgil muttered, leaning into Patton's hand. “Thank you, Patton...thank you for everything.”

Patton stood up and bringing Virgil with him. “Of course my love. Ready to go home?”

Virgil wiped his eyes. “Yeah. I'm glad I decided to wear my waterproof eyeliner today...” He mumbled, causing Patton to giggle. 

The two took their ticket up front, paying the bill and leaving to the busy street outside. Snow had begun to fall, piling up on the ground around them. Patton interlaced his fingers with Virgil, feeling the ring on his hand. Patton's cheeks hurt so much from smiling but he couldn't stop. 

 

In an instant, everything changed.

 

A large loud slam crashed through the air, blood curdling screaming piercing their ears. 

Patton's grip on Virgil tightened as Virgil wrapped his arms around Patton protectively. People began running around them, blurring the view as Patton tried to figure out what was going on. Suddenly, another loud sound, different from the first one happened. Virgil grabbed Patton's hand tighter, pulling him down a back alley.

“Patty, that was a gunshot.” Virgil informed as they ran. “Don't let go of my hand and don't stop running.”

Patton felt a lump in his throat as he pushed his body to keep up with Virgil. This wasn't happening. It couldn't have been. His future was finally in his grasp. No no no. Nono---

“Patton!” Patton's head jerked up at Virgil's voice as he stopped running, pushing Patton behind him protectively. Suddenly, Patton heard the sound of a gun cocking, peeking around Virgil to see someone standing there, pointing a gun at them. “What do you want? Money? Here take it.” Virgil said to the stranger, throwing his wallet on the ground. The person wore a hood over his head but you could still see his sneer clearly. 

“You think I want your money?” The person snarled. “No, I want your life.”

In an instant, the loud slam happened again and at the same time, Patton felt himself being pushed down to the ground, turning to see the Virgil falling, blood shooting out of his chest. He collapsed to his knees before falling forward motionless. The stranger laughed before turning around and dashing off, grabbing Virgil's wallet as he did so.

“Virgil! No no oh my god Virgil!” Patton screamed, crawling over and flipping him over into his arms. Virgil's chest was pouring out blood as Patton scrambled to cover it with his hands, tears flowing down his face. “Oh my god what do I do? What do I do? Oh my god, someone anyone help us!” Patton shouted, to the empty alley. 

No one was around. It was eerily quiet.

Patton turned back looking down at Virgil's pale face. “Oh Virgil... no.. no..” Patton leaned down pushing his forehead to Virgil's, kissing his nose softly. “Please... please...what can I do?” He glanced over at Virgil's wound, blood still leaking through Patton's fingers as he tried to stop the bleeding to no avail. “I can't do anything.. I can't stop this... I can't lose you, Virgil... please anything but this--” Patton suddenly felt something touching him. Patton opened his eyes to see Virgil's hand covering his on Virgil's wound. It was tapping him, three times in rhythm. Patton turned back to Virgil's face, seeing his eyes barely open. “Virgil, oh my god, please hang on. I can't lose you. Please, just hang on, okay?” Patton whispered fiercely, feeling fresh tears rolling down his cheeks. 

Virgil lifted his hand slowly, cupping Patton's face, wiping the tear away with his thumb. “P-Patton... Patton... I--”

“Virgil, please don't talk... save your breath my love...” Patton shushed, pulling Virgil closer, cuddling him close.

“No.” Virgil said firmly, coughing blood out of his mouth. “Patton... you are my sunshine... I'm sorry for this--” He wheezed and his chest lurched, causing more blood to pour out of his wound. “I love you, Patton. I love your smile. I love the way.. you always find the best in me. You--” He took a deep, shaky breath, his hand falling from Patton's face, which Patton grabbed with his free hand, taking it to his chest. “--you saved me, Patton. Thank you... I love...you.”

Patton felt his heart snap in half as Virgil's eyes rolled back and closed, his body falling limp. 

“Virgil! No! Oh my god Virgil, I can't lose you! Virgil, Virgil!” Patton sobbed, hugging Virgil's body. “Please no, someone anyone, please help him.. please help him...” Patton felt his vision going blurry and he suddenly heard someone shouting his name. 

Patton turned to see a bright light at the end of the alley, shining towards him as if calling to him.

“...Patton!...” the voice called. “Patton, please!”

Instantly, Patton blinked and everything was dark. Opening his eyes again felt so heavy, so difficult. When he did manage, he was greeted with a dark room. As his eyes adjusted he saw Virgil above him, his eyes scrunched up in worry. Patton realized he was back in his room, in his house. 

“Patton, my god finally.” Virgil said. His breath was short and it sounded as if he had been running. “Are you okay? You started screaming in your sleep and I just, I was so confused but I couldn't wake you up. Then you began crying and I didn't know what to do--” Virgil stopped as Patton hugged him tightly, sobbing into his chest. Virgil hugged him back. “My heart, please talk to me. Are you okay?”

“Oh Virgil, I... I had a horrible dream... it was your birthday and I had this big dinner thing planned for you and I proposed to you and then something happened and we were attacked by a robber and then he shot you just because he could and then... and then you bled out in my arms and I couldn't do anything to help you and I ...” Patton began to panic, breathing in and out fast, unable to catch his breath.

“Patton, hey, Patton,” Virgil pulled Patton out of his chest, grabbing onto his face, forcing him to look at him. Patton's eyes were glossed over with tears, his cheeks puffy and red. “Please, breathe... in for four... hold for seven.... out for eight. That's it, good job Patty,” Patton was still shaky but he calmed down enough for Virgil to feel comfortable letting him go.

In the moment, Patton felt so small to him. Like he was going to break. Patton turned to glance at the clock. 3:19am. In one motion, Patton leaned over, opening his side chest drawer, pulling out a small box.

“This isn't how I planned this but I don't care.” Patton declared, wiping his nose and face with his arm. He turned back to Virgil, a new determination in his eyes. “Virgil, you are... so important to me. I can't imagine my life without you in it. From that first meeting at your old job to now, you're the first thing I think about when I wake up to the last thought I have at night.” Patton opened the box and shoved it towards Virgil. “Please, marry me! Be my beloved...” Patton began to cry again. “... forever. Virgil Sanders, will you marry me?”

Virgil looked from the gorgeous purple amethyst ring to Patton, who was now crying into his left hand. Virgil pushed Patton's hand holding the ring to the bed, leaning towards him. Patton jerked his head up, feeling the ring slip from his fingers. He made a move to grab it again but Virgil caught his hand instead, forcing him to look at Virgil's face.

“Patton, I don't need some silly ring or a planned dinner or all the money in the world.” Virgil explained, taking Patton's face in his hands again. “I have you. You are all I ever wanted. So yeah, I'll marry you. Of course I will.” Virgil moved closer to Patton and nearly on instinct, Patton pulled away.

“No, wait, Virgil--” Patton hesitated, but Virgil placed a finger on his lips.

“I love you, Patton. Please let me kiss you.” Virgil whispered.

Patton moved back and Virgil closed the gap as the two shared their first kiss. It was salty, messy, and definitely not how either of them planned it to be, but in the moment, neither of them would change anything. Patton wrapped his arms around Virgil's neck as Virgil lifted Patton and laid him down on the bed, their lips still connected fiercely. It felt like a firecracker had gone off in Patton's heart. He had been content with Virgil not wanting physical touch, but now, Virgil seemed so determined to kiss him he couldn't help but smile, tears still falling every now and then.

The two pulled apart, laying facing each other on the bed. Virgil pulled Patton into his chest, kissing his forehead, his nose, his cheeks, just exploring Patton's face with his lips. Patton saw the ring box sitting just above Virgil's head and reached up to grab it, but instead, pushed it behind the bed and wrapped his arms around Virgil's neck, leaning up to kiss him again.

There were more important things than a silly ring.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> This fic is also posted on my tumblr: vigilantvirgil.tumblr.com


End file.
